houroumusukofandomcom-20200214-history
Wondering Son Trivia
WARNING>>>SPOILER ALERT<<< THIS SECTION CONTAINS SPOILERS !!! >>>SPOILER ALERT<<< Wondering Son Facts and Figures Trivia *In the manga, Nitori eventually ends up going to an all-boys school with Mako. *In the manga, Nitori works as a waitress and waiter simultaneously, depending on who is in the restaurant that day. **During Nitori's experience as a waitress, she works for a woman called "Lulu." Lulu tells Nitori that in their writing, they should be referred to as "Lily." The name could come from: ***The fact that the first trans*woman to receive surgery in Japan was named Lili ***Or the fact that "Lily" in Japanese is "Yuri" which is a word that is also used to refer to lesbian media *SPOILER: The ending of the manga reveals that Nitori wrote the entirety of Hourou Musuko as a way to share her story. Wondering Son Multiple Choice Trivia How well do you know the story about the characters and events of Wondering Son / Hourou Musuko anime and manga ? Take the multiple choice quiz below, and copy down the capital letter of your answer for each question. Then when you are done, go to the Answer Page, shown by a link at the bottom of this page, and see how well you did ! All answers also have a reference or cross-reference to the place in the anime where the trivia question was taken from, and a brief explanation of the nature of the trivia. ( Note---All multiple choice questions and answers ''must ''contain references and cross-references as to identify and validate the authenticity and canonization that is to be found in the authentic manga text, and the authorized anime media. Trivia based on conjecture, opinion, and popular belief, or without references, is not allowed, and will be removed. ) ************************************************************* 1) On the day mentioned in Episode 1 of the anime, when Shuichi attends school at the beginning of the school year; after school ends that day, in the afternoon Shuichi changes clothes to spend time exploring the market place of the city. What clothing attire did Shuichi change into to go to the market place ? A) Shuichi changed into casual male attire, a T-shirt and denim cargo pants. B) It was hot that day, so Shuichi wore a boy's athletic shirt, and denim shorts. C) Shuichi changed into a girl's fuku, a girl's sailor suit outfit. D) Shuichi did not change clothes, but wore their school uniform to go window shopping. ____________ 2) When the teacher cast roles for the gender non-conforming play that will be shown at the school's cultural festival, called ''" Romeo and Juliet ", ''what role was Shuichi assigned to play ? A) Shuichi would play the male-to-female teenage girl called 'Juliet'. B) Shuichi would play Romeo, since they were perceived a male at birth. C) Shuichi would play the Friar that gives the poison to Juliet so that she may commit suicide. D) Shuichi was not cast as a member of the acting group, but was assigned to be the Narrator. ____________ 3) As shown in the subtitled anime, when Yoshino met Yuki for the very first time, what did Yuki subsequently try and do ? A) Yuki tried to 'pick up' Yoshino for a date, because Yuki thought that Yoshino was such a handsome, attractive teenage boy. B) Yuki tried to give Yoshino advice so that Yoshino would stay in school, and graduate with good grades. C) Yuki tried to invite Yoshino to sing karaoke together, because Yoshino had such a good singing voice. D) Yuki offered to take Yoshino to the local baseball stadium, so they could watch an upcoming game together. ____________ 4) In Episode 8 of the subtitled anime, Anna and Shuichi go out on a date as two teenage girls. By chance, they meet Saori and Yoshino also out on a date, and the four decide to go to a karaoke station together. When Anna offers to get drinks for everyone, what does Saori ask for her drink ? A) An orange juice B) An energy drink, since she was tired from singing. C) A draft beer D) A diet Coca-Cola, since she is trying to lose weight. ____________ 5) One day after Shuichi came to school dressed as a cute girl, Shuichi got up early, only to then decide to skip school that day, and go hang out on the banks of the levee. Fumiya sees Shuichi on the levee as he is walking to school, and decides to also skip school, to be with Shuichi. After a while, where does Fumiya take Shuichi ? A) To the Video Arcade, to play video games. B) To the Christian Church where he is a member. C) Fumiya talks Shuichi into attending school for the rest of the day. D) To Shinjuku, to shop for a new cell phone. ____________ 6) For Anna and Shuichi's second date, they go to the zoo. In the gift shop, Anna buys Shuichi an unusual gift. What is it ? A) A freaky looking key chain with an unusual animal attached, that looks like a baby ape. B) A stuffed giraffe. C) A Season Pass to visit the zoo for a whole year, without paying admission. D) A T-shirt with a cartoon monkey on the front drinking a bottle of hot sauce, and saying, " Indulge Now, Repent Later ". ____________ 7) In the subtitled anime, in Episode 10, after a family meeting to discuss the fact that Shuichi attended school dressed as a girl, Shuichi's Father suggests that Shuichi and himself walk to the convenience store, in order to talk privately. While walking home, what does the Father tell Shuichi, regarding what Shuichi did ? A) That he is arranging for Shuichi to go through 'Reparative' or 'Conversion' therapy, to supposedly change Shuichi's gender identity back to that of being a male. B) That he is enrolling Shuichi in a private school, so that Shuichi can begin their school life anew. C) That maybe, when Shuichi was born perceived as a male, that maybe they got Shuichi's gender identity backwards, and that Shuichi is actually was born with a female gender identity. D) Father tells Shuichi that he is going to disinherit him. ____________ 8) On the day that Shuichi came to school dressed in a girl's sailor suit school uniform, she met two teachers at the front gate, and when questioned, announced that they are Shuichi Nitori. From there, where was Shuichi taken by the teachers ? A) To the Police Station, for questioning. B) To the Hospital, to undergo a Psychiatric Examination. C) To Shuichi's homeroom class, to be reintroduced as a female student. D) To the Nurse's Station, to wait, alone, until their mother came and got them. ____________ 9) On the first day of classes, everyone in the homeroom is expected to stand and introduce themselves. When Shuichi does so, a male student throws an insult towards Shuichi, accusing Shuichi of dating and kissing someone else. When Saori hears the insult, what does she do ? A) Coming from behind, Saori has a textbook in her hand, and wacks the boy squarely on the head, causing him to fall to the floor. B) Saori leaves the room, to find the Principal, and tell them of the insult. C) Saori apologizes to Shuichi, on behalf of the boy. D) Saori whipps out a cell phone, and takes a picture of Shuichi's reaction to the insult. Wondering Son Answers For all of the answers, and the cross-references in the anime and manga that support the trivia and the trivia answers, click here. Category:Files